hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Where Wishes Lead
Introduction A century ago, the people of the City donated their belongings to the Thanksgiving Fair, and the City rewarded their kindness with miracles. But then the square was engulfed by fog and has only reappeared recently. Uncover the dark mystery of the past and find out why the City wishes to open the Thanksgiving Fair again, as well as how the troubling dreams of citizens are connected to it. Deceptive Calm Goal: Start an investigation. Open the Diary Rewards: Stage 1 The serenity of the autumn Thanksgiving Fair is broken by the feeling of desolation. Some dark secret is hidden behind the festive decorations. The only clue is the mention of the City's past "miracles", but no one remembers what the look like. Goal: Find traces of Thanksgiving miracles at the Fair. Miracle of Hospitality Goal: Find the Turkey Wreath Rewards: Golden Harvest Goal: Find the Golden Pumpkins Rewards: Corn Princess Goal: Find the Corn Doll. Rewards: Street Magic Goal: Find the Festive Flags Rewards: Abundance Goal: Find the Cornucopia. Rewards: Interlude Forgotten Kindness Goal: Find the Festive Hot Air Balloon. Assemble the "Autumn Fair" collection Rewards: Interlude Stage 2 Archive records say that, in the past, people donated things to the charity sale and the City turned then into artifacts that remained on the square for those who needed them. What has broken this wonderful tradition? Perhaps the artifacts are still somewhere at the Fair. Goal: Assemble the Ancient Artifacts. A Nut for Cinderella Goal: Find the Golden Nut Cache. Rewards: Interlude Endless Melancholy Goal: Find the Festive Pumpkin. Rewards: An Original Idea Goal: Find the Blessed Fruit. Rewards: In Good Heath Goal: Find the Berries of Good Health. Rewards: Whatever It Takes Goal: Find the Protective Leaf. Rewards: Interlude Decay and Emptiness Goal: Find the Prophetic Book. Assemble the "Drained Artifacts" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 3 The artifacts from the past have turned out to be broken trinkets, stripped of their power by an unknown dark artifact hidden at the fair. At the same time, strange dreams are driving the citizens to the square at night with "gifts" in their hands. We must understand what they are donating to the abandoned Fair and why. Goal: Reclaim the citizen's donations. Deceived Love Goal: Find the Porcelain Rose. Rewards: Betrayed Friendship Goal: Find Edward the Ferret. Rewards: Interlude Ruined Nest Goal: Find the Old Rattle Rewards: Abandoned Post Goal: Find the Station Key. Rewards: Evil Will Goal: Find the Magic Marble. Rewards: Interlude Master of Wishes Goal: Find the Repository of Souls. Assemble the "Tribute to Taurus" collection Rewards: Interlude Stage 4 In their dreams, a mysterious voice promised to fulfill any of the citizens' wishes in exchange for the things they hold most dear. Wishing for some nonsense, they brought gifts to the Fair and the artifact used these gifts to suck out a piece of the owner's soul. To save the souls of our friends, I need to find out what created the dark entity. I need to find items that violate the tradition of Thanksgiving. Goal: Uncover the nature of the Dark Artifact. A Sip of Luxury Goal: Find the Diamond Bottle. Rewards: Interlude All is Not Gold Goal: Find the Platinum Purse. Rewards: Without a Miss Goal: Find the Golden Gun Rewards: Inevitable Victory Goal: Find the Diamond Dice. Rewards: Precious Lure Goal: Find the Precious Gift Rewards: Interlude Stolen Wishes Goal: Find the Artifact of Greed. Assemble the "Engineered Desire" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 5 The Artifact of Greed appeared at the Thanksgiving Fair when a single man brought his gifts out of greed and wished to turn them into artifacts for personal gain. The City wouldn't tolerate this deceit and concealed the square so that Greed would not spread. To banish the dark artifact, the citizens have decided to bring generous gifts for the common good. Goal: Banish Greed from the City. Interlude Man-Made Beauty Goal: Find Autumn Necklace Rewards: Bright Light of Generosity Goal: Find the Fog Light. Rewards: Recipe of Forgiveness Goal: Find the Golden Leaf Cookies Rewards: Blessed Protection Goal: Find Protective Helmet Rewards: With Good Intentions Goal: Find Golden Turkey Charm Rewards: Interlude All-Consuming Greed Goal: Find the Autumn Brazier. Assemble the "Good Deeds" collection Rewards: Conclusion The mystery of the Thanksgiving Fair is finally revealed. A century ago, the secret to creating the City's mutually beneficial artifacts was destroyed... Gifts brought to the fair in order to get a powerful amulet for personal gain gave birth to the Artifact of Greed. It took not only the power of Thanksgiving artifacts, but also the souls of people. We've managed to banish the greed contained in the artifact with sincere generosity and good deeds. But who brought this corrupt gift to the Thanksgiving Fair more than a century ago? Perhaps the person who created the artifact of greed is still among us? Interlude Post-Case Thanksgiving Day Goal: Complete - artifact collection to get the A Vial of Gratitude Rewards: Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases